Fallen Sister
by princesspeach102
Summary: This is my first fan fiction I've written about the Powerpuff Girls and the saddest story I've ever written. I choose to write this story because I know what it's like to lose someone and never be able to talk to them again. To all of you out there that has lost some one always keep that person alive in your heart. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.


Fallen Sister

In the City of Townville where it was normally a happy sunny place where it was protected by three super powered little girls who was known as the Powerpuff Girls named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup who stopped at nothing to kick bad guy butt. They were created by Professor Utonium with sugar spice and everything nice who originally wanted to create the perfect little girl. However by accident Chemical X was added. Professor Utonium thought his experiment was a failure until he saw three sweet little girls as a result from the explosion which made him very happy because not only his experiment worked but he became want he always wanted to be a father. Blossom was the leader and the smartest of the team because she always came up with strategies of how to defeat the bad guys. Bubbles was considered the cutest member of the team because she had a happy giggly personally that melted the hearts of her friends and family. Buttercup is the toughest fighter of the team with a bad attitude problem because she hated it when Blossom became super bossy. But no matter what Buttercup always had her sister's back especially in combat. For a long time Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup protected the City of Townsville just the three of them which they didn't mind. However one night when the girls came home from a long day of fighting crime they were beyond tired. "Girls I know that protecting Townsville has always been our job since we are super heroes but at the same time this job is just exhausting" Blossom tiredly stated. "You're absolutely right leader girl but what can we do? It's always been just the three of us" said Buttercup. "Buttercup has a point Blossom. It's not like we can just create another powerpuff girl to help us out whenever we just want to take a break from crime fighting" Bubbles said which made Blossom think.

"You know what Bubbles you're right we do need another powerpuff girl to help us fight crime" Blossom said as she and her sisters got the same idea. While the Professor was out Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup snuck into his lab because they decided it was time to add a new member to their crime fighting team. "Ok as you know the ingredients that the Professor used to create us were sugar, spice and everything nice so start looking around the house for those ingredients" Blossom told her sisters who started looking. "Ok the first thing we need is sugar" said Blossom. "We're out of sugar but I did find artificial sweetener" Bubbles said showing Blossom who said "it's like sugar let's use it." "I couldn't find any spices but I did find some twigs and dirt" said Buttercup. "There kind of like spices so add it" Blossom told Buttercup. Then Blossom began to say "Now we need is…" "Everything thing nice" all of them said together and started gathering everything in their home in which they thought was nice to them which included toys, books, sport balls and anything else they could think of that the girls thought was nice. Buttercup added a knuckle sandwich because she thought it was nice at least to her. "Ok the last ingredient we need is an accidental dose of Chemical X" Blossom said as she went over to where she knew Professor Utonium kept extra Chemical X. "Look girls I have this bottle of Chemical X in my hands." "Be careful with that Chemical X Blossom" Bubbles warned her sister. "Yeah Blossom if that Chemical X were to be mixed with the formula for the perfect little girl who knows what will happen" said Buttercup. Blossom purposely dropped the Chemical X into their formula and said, "Oh no I accidently dropped the Chemical X into our formula for the little girl." Despite their bad acting Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup smiled at each other and looked at how the Chemical X was reacting to their formula they created together.

All of a sudden the formula exploded but all wasn't lost. When the smoke cleared there was another powerpuff girl added to their team. However she didn't really look like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The newest member of their team was taller than them and she a hunch back. "Hi there I'm Blossom and this is Bubbles and Butter and together we're the powerpuff girls" Blossom said she introduced herself to their creation. "Powerpuff?" said the hunch back girl. "Yes and we're sister." "SISTERS!" said the girl who then grabs the three of them giving a bear crushing hug." "Yes and you're our sister too" Blossom said as she was gasping for air. After they were released Blossom asked Bubbles and Buttercup, "What should we name our new sister?" "How about Braces?" mocked Buttercup when she saw how bad their new sister's teeth looked. "That's a terrible name Buttercup!" scolded Blossom. "How about Bunny?" asked Bubbles who then started hoping around the lab like a bunny rabbit as she kept saying, "Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny" over and over again as her sisters and the newest member of their family and crime fighting team. Blossom liked the name Bunny and decided that should be their new sister's name. "Ok Bunny besides the four of us being sisters we're also superheroes who fight bad guys to protect the City of Townsville" Blossom told Bunny. "Yeah we have super powers which helps us fight crime" said Buttercup. "Yeah and after we beat up the bad guys throw them in jail" stated Bubbles. "Now get out there and start fighting crime" Blossom told Bunny who then listened by flying through the ceiling and headed to Townsville. As Bunny was flying around she kept singing a tune which was apparently her super hero theme song, "Dun de de dun dun. Dun de de dun dun."

While Bunny was doing was her sisters told her to do Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were relaxing at home in their own ways that they knew how. Blossom was enjoying a good book, Bubbles was having a tea party with her stuffed animals and Buttercup was playing video games. "Do you think Bunny can handle fighting crime by herself? This is after all her first time" said Bubbles who was very concerned about her new sister. "Don't worry Bubbles Bunny will be fine" said Blossom. "Yeah Bubbles after all she is a powerpuff girl just like us so she'll be able to handle it" Buttercup said trying not to worry Bubbles. As the girls were relaxing at home Bunny was fighting but it wasn't the bad guys. Apparently Bunny thought that anyone doing good was the bad guys and the people committing crimes were the good guys. Bunny locked up every police officer in Townsville in jail and released all of the criminals that were put away thanks to the powerpuff girls. The criminals thanked Bunny for releasing them as they marched out of the prison with smiles on their faces ready to commit crimes all over Townsville. As that was happening the girls decided to watch TV together when all of a sudden the program was interrupted by a news report, "We interrupted this program for an important news bulletin. All of the criminals are being released from jail and are causing chaos around Townsville. As for the police they have been locked up by someone who looks like she could be one of the Powerpuff Girls" said the news reporter who then showed a news reel of Bunny beating up innocent people and throwing the police in jail.

After seeing Bunny on the news the girls gasped in horror realizing that they may a huge mistake sending Bunny into Townsville on her own. After that they flew out of their home and headed to where Bunny. "Bunny what in the world are you doing?!" Blossom asked as she, Bubbles and Buttercup saw Bunny beating up an innocent person. "Bunny do good, Bunny do good" Bunny proudly said with a smile on her face. "No Bunny did bad. You beat up innocent people, threw them in jail and released all of the bad guys that were in jail already" said Buttercup. "I guess you don't have what it takes to be a Powerpuff girl" Bubbles sadly stated which her sisters agreed with her. "No Powerpuff?" Bunny said with a sad and confused look on her face. "No" Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup said together. All of a sudden Bunny started crying and threw away. "Wait Bunny come back!" Blossom shouted but Bunny didn't listen because she was upset at the huge mistake she made and what her sisters told her. "Great Bunny is gone, innocent people are in jail including the police and every criminal is loose in Townsville. This possibly can't get any worse!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Oh we wouldn't say that" said every criminal in Townsville who then surrounded the Powerpuff Girls and started to beat them up. The girls were overwhelmed and started calling for help, "SOME BODY PLEASE HELP US!" Bunny was somewhere far from Townsville crying her eyes out because of what she had done. But just like her sisters she had super hearing too and came as soon as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were crying out for help.

As soon as Bunny got into Townsville she saw that every bad guy she released from jail were beating up her sisters so she started to beat them up because knew that saving her sisters was the right thing to do. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup saw what Bunny was doing and were very proud of her and sorry for what they said. "Maybe she is a Powerpuff Girl after all" All of them thought at the same time promising to apologize to Bunny after this nightmare was over. When Bunny was done fighting the bad guys she stood on a mountain of unconscious bad guys shouting, "POWERPUFF!" with a smile on her face. However something strange started happening to Bunny. She started wiggling out of control and then she blew up. "OH MY GOD WHERE IS BUNNY?!" Bubbles asked when all of a sudden a piece of Bunny's dress floated down and landed right in front of them. "BUNNY!" the girls said together realizing the horrible truth. Bunny had died saving them. "Bunny exploded" Bubble said. "I guess she was so unable that she exploded into her original ingredient" Blossom stated. "She was a Powerpuff Girl after all" stated Butter. "Yeah and we're the bad guys" Bubbles told her sisters who agreed with her because they felt awful for the way they spoke to Bunny and wished that they could take it all back. "Come on girls let's clean up Bunny's mess and go back home" Blossom suggested. As soon as they released all of the innocent people including the police out of jail and put the bad guys away once again Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup threw back home with a deep sadness in their heart. "Girls what's wrong?" Professor Utonium asked his daughters who then threw into the Professor's arms and started crying their hearts out. "Professor we snuck into your lab and created a new Powerpuff Girl to help us fight crime so we can take a break" cried Blossom. "It's true and we named her Bunny and declared her not only a Powerpuff Girl but our sister as well" Bubbles said as more tears started coming down. "We're sorry Professor for sneaking into your lab and for using substitute ingredients to make another Powerpuff Girl. We know it was wrong but we wanted a break from fighting bad guys all the time" Buttercup said she continued crying even harder.

"It's ok girls. I understand that you needed a break from crime fighting since it does keep you busy. However creating another Powerpuff Girl isn't the answer especially if you don't follow the recipe . When you girls are up to it let's look around Townsville to see if there are any remains of Bunny is that ok?" said Professor Utonium which the girls were fine with. The next day the girls were in no mood for flying which Professor Utonium understood because of what happened the previous night. He called the Mayor and Ms. Bellum and told them what happened and the both of them met up with the girls and Professor Utonium to where the girls told them Bunny blew up. The Mayor also brought a search team with them to help find any remains of Bunny that may have been left. "We found something!" said the leader of the search team who pointed to a badly damaged body which the girls gasped because they realized it was their sister Bunny. "Is that Bunny?" asked the leader of the search team. With a heavy heart all three of them said, "Yes that's Bunny." The girls were shocked that they found their dead sister's body because they thought there was nothing left of her after she blew up. "Girls if you want we can arrange a funeral for your sister is that ok?" Ms. Bellum asked. "I think that would be nice" said Blossom "That is if the Mayor is ok with it." "Of course Blossom anything for you and your family. After all you, Bubbles and Buttercup have saved the town countless times it's the least I can do for you not only as your Mayor but as your friend. I'll take care of the arrangements" The Mayor said as the girls thanked the Mayor for doing this for them. Less than a week later a funeral was held for Bunny at the Townsville Funeral Home. Everyone in Townsville attended the funeral because they heard the story of what happened. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup placed purple flowers on their sister's casket and said a few words about Bunny. Blossom ended the speech she and her sisters gave by saying, "We never got a chance to tell Bunny that we're sorry and she was indeed a Powerpuff Girl. At least today we can say goodbye."

Everyone was crying after the girls made their touching speech. After the funeral a Herse picked up the casket and drove to Townsville Cemetery where the burial took place. "Goodbye Bunny we'll never forget you" said Blossom. "We love you" said Bubbles. "I hope you'll watch over us from Heaven" said Buttercup who had tears coming down her face. Professor Utonium hugged his daughters and comforted them in their time of need. As time went on for the Powerpuff Girl began to heal and eventually went back to fighting crime. Every now and then the girls would visit Bunny's grave to leave her flowers and to talk to Bunny. Unknowingly to the girls there was a spirit watching over them and it was none other than their fallen sister Bunny who came back as a ghost and quietly said in each of their ears, "Powerpuff" The girls saw the ghost of Bunny but instead of being scared they smiled at their sister and each of them wanted to say something, "Bunny we're so sorry for saying that you're not a Powerpuff Girl" said Blossom. "We love and miss you so much" cried Bubbles. "If it wasn't for you we would have ended up dead so I hope you can forgive us" exclaimed Buttercup. Bunny's spirit floated up to the girls and as clear as a bell Bunny said the words that made them cry even more which was, "Bunny forgives you and loves sisters." "We love you too Bunny" said all three of the girls with tears in their eyes. After that Bunny disappeared and the girls were now at peace with themselves and prayed that Bunny will finally be able to rest in peace.

The End

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction I've ever written about the Powerpuff Girls. This story is based on that episode where the girls created Bunny to fight crime for them so they can take a break. I also included my own ideas of what happened after Bunny lost her life. If any of you know what it's like to lose a family member or a good friend always cherish the memory of that person as long as you live and never forget them. Sorry if this story bums anyone out.


End file.
